danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZoshiX/The Breedery
Breed Requests Ah, nice! I want Geno - Blubie and Forrely - Duotrope for breeding. Happy Pi day! HankGuideDude 13:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Breeding will commence. ZX (Talk) 00:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Question If I adopt Omega and Kevin, is it possible to breed them?Caagr98 19:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No. Eels and Spiders are not one of the special combinations. Sorry. ZX (Talk) 21:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) If i adopt herby and omega then can i breed them. SR123 06:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) What is the special combinations, then? Are there any with Eels?Caagr98 07:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) And SR, I asked to adopt Omega before you.Caagr98 07:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I did. You just wanted to know that eels and spiders could breed. SR123 07:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I asked Ludricine a long ago.Caagr98 15:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) *LATELATELATE Response* Do you own Omega and Herby, because they can be bred. ZX (Talk) 02:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) New combinaton I have a new idea for pets combinations. Dragon + Snake/Eel = Flying Eel !<'_'> Shadowman 05:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) But dragon + snake basic make a flying snake, not a flying eel. 11:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea: If the Stickman is male, you get a Diver and if it is female, you get a Mermaid<'_'> Shadowman 12:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Breeding plox. I'd like to breed Midas and Omega. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 03:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) But it two are male, not one female Err, hi ghost. Also, Omega is a Female. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 15:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :OMG GHOST. LD 02:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE. Yeah, I've decided to take in my newest favorite and a random pet you created. Breed plz! Freo x Rosiex :3 LD 20:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) News! Can you breed(because I adopted it):Glory♀ and Dory♂.They two stickman.Glory is Pink and have a fairy head.Dory is Blue and have the Skull head. . 11:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) But is SR123 that will breed them! 11:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but make sure that ALL user that have permission to be a LDZX coperration member can add his own combinaison and his OWN baby pets. 22:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Close Okay I am closing my breedery. But 1) I can create new special combinations. 2) I will create my baby pets and diseases. SR123 Talk PagePet Store04:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And me, I dont closed my breedery, it now simply for know my conbinaison! And Crystal and Dory is breedable.I thing that bat and stickman make Flyman. 12:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) News Is Jacob male and Quezar femmale. 20:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Umm... do you even check the pet page? (Joking) They have gender symbols next to their names. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 22:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Breed I want to breed Oydessey and Nestle. SR123 Talk PagePet Store05:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Marriages? Idea time: a owns x and y. b owns r and s. x and y make z, r and s make t. Could s and t breed from different owners to have two children and one could keep one and the other could keep the other child? (Sorry if it's confusing) LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 02:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Spoiler* There are sometimes twins. ZX (Talk) 02:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It probably incomprehensible...User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) And note that satelite is copied of my Bug species?(They have exatly same appearance).User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) But I like the idea.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry if they look similar. But you just gotta love those cactus combos! Speaking of which... NEW COMBO IDEA! Stickman + Cactus = Giant. Example: Gigagiga. Yes, he is for sale at the pet store. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 19:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, Bug species it created is the prototype.I not have the PC drawed version.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Anonther ideas:Is alien and Satelite breedable(just a question)?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :New Combination! Alien+Satelite= UFO !<'_'> Shadowman 04:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Do, you stoled my idea?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Combinations The new combinations are 1) Bat + Stickman = Flyman 2) Tree + Hanger = Vine 3) Jellyfish (Yours) + Fish = Squid 4) Bat + Copter = Plane (Aeroplane). SR123 Talk PagePet Store08:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Onto other news, are any of my pets breedable? LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 20:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Leelie and Tairy plz. I should consider regular grammar. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 23:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::They cannot breed.Leelie and Tairy are femmale.User:Poisonshot parade. Special Training Monster 15:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::WHAT. Why didn't you say so? I thought Tairy was male. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 23:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It's on my user page.On my store is have femmale.He isnt femmale.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC)